Be careful what you wish for!
by Pika Yuhi-chan
Summary: So tell me, is living in a world where a jester, a pin obsessed creep, a group out of spiders, a family of assassins, a childish father who'd abandon his son, a perverted doctor, a-okay, so you get the point, right? Would you REALLY want to live THAT life? Why not sit in your room and watch anime? Take note: BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR! It might go against you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary (Full) :_**

_**I was playing by the forest beside our house when I was just five-years old when I saw a girl fall from the sky. She told me she was 'From another World' but it was too un-realistic so I just shrugged it off, we became friends, played every day... until she just stopped meeting me in the forest... I just completely forgot about her as the years passed by. That was until a girl of the same characteristics, the same scent and the same voice came... I never thought I'd do something like this... I mean... I'm... standing on one knee and... *KilluaXOC**_

* * *

_Hey guys! Welcome to my story…. Sent from Heaven… this is my first time writing a story about HXH… Actually I have been planning on writing a story since last year but I always fail : ( _

_Umm… My name's Pika Yuhi-chan, I must warn you that I am just a novice in writing and has only written three stories… four deleted. _

_I am a very crazy Kurapika and Kura-Neon fan PLUS Killua and KilluXOC *my favorite: Yuhina Nagame from Truth or Consequence by reeyachan… _

_I haven't read a GonXOC yet… (Specially a Leorio and OC one) _

_I'm still not used to it :(_

_I have written 3 stories for Fairy Tail but then HunterXHunter came and took FT's spot light for me- lol_

_That's enough bout' me haha!_

_I disclaim what I do not own (I own five OC's here but I'll probably have more)_

_So, enjoy? _

_Teiji: __White_

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A child at the age of five called._

_She was wearing a yellow summer dress, white doll-shoes and a flower at the back of her ear was placed._

_The little girl hugged her father from behind and smelled his scented lab coat._

"_What is it my dear?" The man asked with much gentleness and care._

_The girl still continued what she was doing then answered in a muffled voice, "I'm bored!" The father laughed whole-heartily then gently let the girl go_

"_Say what, if you wait for me for an hour, I'll go to the park with you." The girl giddily nodded at this._

"_Yey! Yey!" She jumped in excitement, then calmed down after a few minutes, "Umm… father?"_

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Can I explore the rab?"_

"_The lab?" _

_She continued, puttinge her thumb in her mouth, "I mean — I haven't warkd around here furi before…. And I'm curious what you made… and stuff…" She started playing with her hair that has the color that represented that of a bear's fuzzy coat and she can't help but bite her lower lip and hum a song nervously._

_Her father found it quite cute because of her pronunciations of the letter 'l'._

_Warkd: Walked_

_Furi: Fully _

_Her father laughed, "Of course honey," Then his face shifted to a more serious one "just don't enter the locked room at the far right of the lab" _

"_Why?" She asked_

"_You don't need to know. And it'd be a favor if you don't ask any questions about it anymore." _

_The girl nodded then started walking around the lab, curious. Of course_

_She looked at the different inventions of her father, the small, the average and the big. Some imitations of other machines and the rest original _

_Whether they were failures or not, he still kept it_

"_I wonder what's in the rackd room" She thought when she was walking past it._

"_It wouldn't hurt if I would just have a sneak peek… right?" She started having debate whether to take a look at the room or not._

_In the end, her curiosity got the best of her._

_When she entered the room, only the color of the lab coat her father was wearing was what she saw_

1O years later…

Sitting in the far corner of a king sized bed, was a thirteen year old girl.

Her face was wearing a puzzled look and her eyebrows were knitted as if she was a mono brow if not for her dainty skin to be in the middle of her almost attached brows.

She was obviously in deep thought.

"Its father's birth day today… What should I give him?" She thought out loud, "I already gave him a flower necklace, a flower bracelet, a flowery t-shirt a pants with a flower design on it and a flowe—"

As all of you can see, this teen here REALLY likes flowers that even her father, who clearly is a male, receives anything with flower in it.

And of course, while discussing her favorite with herself, she was interrupted by a faint knock on the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK!

"Come in" A tone of annoyance was obvious.

_Great, interruption_

"O-ohayou guzaimasu Hime-chan… I hope I didn't interrupt you or something but your father called for you in the dining room." There was a hint of nervousness in her voice

"Why?" She asked, curious

"He said he wanted to introduce someone to you." There was a strange movement in her eyes that signaled her, Kaira, that she was very nervous OR she was lying.

But what could the maid get by lying?

Nothing

"I'll be there in five minutes, Kira-chan" The maid nodded then left

"I'm not the kind to think of something inappropriate but… I already dislike whoever father wants to introduce to me" Kaira muttered

After five long minutes of getting ready, she skipped her way out of her room and to the hallways leading to their dining room.

XxX

**In the dining room**

XxX

The auburn-haired teen walked silently through the doors of the dining room. Wearing a white shirt that ended until her upper thigh and ebony leggings

She looked around the room until her gaze stopped at a brunette sitting beside her father.

Finally taking notice of his daughter's presence, he called her, "Oh Kaira! Come"

The addressed sat on a chair beside her father, "Good morning dad... and _happy birthday_" As to which she tried saying cheerfully but failed to do so.

"Thank you Kaira" Her father said with a smile, sliced his steak then continued, "Princess, did you have a good morning?" Her father asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I didn't have a good morning and I didn't have a bad one either… I think it's just in the average. Like any normal day—" She glanced at the brunette beside her beloved father in half a second then added, "Well, except for a new face that appeared today which made my morning just as bad as the time when I had seen _the most horrible thing on earth_" Her father didn't notice the poison she had put in ever letter she said but the maids did and then sweat-dropped.

Kira, the head maid, walked slowly to her boss, leaned in then whispered, "Shiro-sama, Hime-chan's upset about Ms. Akumi's presence. She wants you to introduce Ms. Akumi to her."

"Ah—oh! Sorry! T-this is Akumi Mikuia, Kaira. She's a very good friend of mine."

"_My_?" Kaira raised a brow, looking at Akumi with much hatred already.

Even though her eyes show the softness of a thousand pillows piled up together, she still doubt her outer appearance and forced herself to look into her true colors.

I mean, there are many people like this who would act so good in front of the father or the guardian or the head then just reveal their true colors to the lower and or the child.

Shiro cleared his throat, "Ms. Akumi Mikuia is my lab partner…" She thought and HOPED that it'd end with the business partner but then it was like she was hit by a thunder straight to the heart when her father said the other part of his sentence.

"And is my…"

"SHE'S YOUR WHUT FATHER?!" This made Akumi shriek in surprise

"She's my marriage planner also!" This wasn't what she had expected. She thought she WAS the one who Shiro was going to marry, but _no_ she was just a stupid deceiving marriage planner. Harrumph.

"_Marriage planner_?" She managed to whisper before she fainted due to shock

The last thing she saw was the running figures of her father, Kira and Akumi

And the color

.

.

.

.

.

.

_White_

* * *

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed it...And I want to appologize for always getting Kaira fianted and always letting her see White :( Anid I think I will make my chapter tittles 'colors'... so that it matches, you see?**

**If you guys have ANY questions about this 'fic' please just ask me :D**

**…**

_Arigatou minna-san for reading this story_

_I'm really grateful. I hope you all liked it and review or follow or favorite, and I really, really hope you'd give a tip or criticize or tell me what you think about_

_this_

_It's a pretty box below ain't it?_

\ /


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Have you enjoyed the last chapter? I hope you did. :D

Warning: I have eye problems so if ever I get late in updating, it's because I stop myself from typing or using my laptop :(

Teiji:

**Kaira's POV**

"_Hey! Hey! Stop! Wait for me!"_

_Why was my voice so squeaky? _

_Why do I feel like I'm small?_

_My hands are so smooth!_

_My hair's still long… and my chest! Wha! It was FINALLY growing! Why did they have to deflate!_

_._

_._

_._

_What, am I cursed or something or am I brought back to being an effing five year-old?_

_Wait, why am I runnin—_

_White—_

_Am I following him?_

_It's two-o'clock in the afternoon… I should be at home right now…_

_._

_._

_._

_Who? Who was this guy? Who was I following? And why was I following him? Wait, where am I?_

"_Yo"_

_How did he appear behind my back when he's supposed to be in front of me, waaaay ahead? I was just following him in front, wasn't I?_

"_Wh-who…?" He was giving me a quizzical expression, as if I was asking the most stupid question ever made. He then started running again._

"_Who are you?!" I again asked_

"_Bleh!" He stuck out his tongue which was very cute—what the—?_

_Again, the same questions: What am I doing here? Why am I running after him? AND Who the heck is this guy?!_

"_Tell me what your name is!" _

_It's like there's something important I need from him or something I need to ask him… what was it… what _is _it?_

_I kept running after him until we were in the middle of the forest I didn't know we were in._

_Then he stopped after a few more minutes._

_He looked at me, his blue orbs can compare to the Pacific Ocean. His smirk mocking me every now and then and his eyebrows raised high and mighty as if they were the rulers of the world._

_His face was so familiar yet so foreign to my brown irises… _

_This unanswered question still left hanging in the air—more likely my mind._

_I asked him again, but now slower, more cautious, waiting for him to run again and ignore my damn question, "Who…" I started, "Who are YOU?!" _

_I was right…. Half right, might I say._

_Instead of running, he chuckled whole-heartily, holding his tummy like they were going to fall off if he didn't hold on to it tightly, "What's so funny?" A vein popped_

"_Nothing… it's just…" He stopped; eyes dead serious._

_A second later, I blinked and then he appeared in front of me with wind accompanying him. _

_His face was only a few inches away from me, and I swear I was blushing!_

_He started touching my cheeks, and then rubbed them softly; he came closer to my ear, and said these words that I couldn't forget._

_Then he disappeared. _

_As well as my sight_

_It became blurry and then color white, again, filled my vision._

"Wh-where am I?" Are we at this again, mind?!

"Kaira-chan, you're awake" Kira calmly said

"No I'm not, I'm asleep." I sarcastically said

"Kaira…" I heard father whisper, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For keeping this a secret from you…. For not telling you that I'm getting married…" He paused after a sigh, "you should be the one who's first to know… but…." Then trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Well, even I was speechless, and I'm usually the first one to talk in these kinds of situations

Then this question occurred to me, a question I should've asked earlier, "Who _is_ this woman, father?" Father coughed out loud

"Umm… she… I… umm… not… can't…. you… I—"

"Dad, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it…." I cut him of immediately after knowing that he's just going to make his sentence irrelevant, "Yet" I added

"O-okay" He then bowed his head

After a few minutes of silence, I sighed, looked at my father and then said

"I want explanations." Father again raised his head, showing me a questioning look.

"Why I fainted"

"Oh"

"Well?"

Before father could speak, his annoying phone buzzed, he read something, and then excused himself in a hurry.

Kira was the only one left to explain things to me.

"…" That was Kira

And this was me, "Explain every detail of what happened when I was unconscious"

"Umm… why do you want to know Kaira-chan? I mean—wouldn't it be best not to waste your time…?" A vein popped on my forehead while Kira was saying these, why does she always do this to me?!

"You're already wasting your time by saying nonsense. Start" By this time, I had already crossed my arms, raised an eyebrow, and was already running out of patience.

I believe, Kira already noticed this.

"As you wish, Kaira-sama"

I hate it when she calls me Kaira-sama!

So I corrected her, "Kaira-_chan_"

But she continued nevertheless, "When you fainted, Shiro-sama called Rios-san then brought you here. After that, you woke up" What the heck?! Didn't I say every single detail?! AT least the one when I arrived here! What did I do? What did I say? WHAT?!

I repeated the words in my mind, "At least tell me what I said or did."

"Well, you were panting, saying stuff we couldn't understand, you've got your veins revealing—probably because of annoyance of a person in a dream…. And then you woke up." Like that was the most natural thing an unconscious person will do. She was saying it as if it was!

I rolled my eyes

"I'll be going then, ciao." I stood up, bid my maid farewell, opened the door then walked my way out of this stupid clinic.

If it weren't for the pain in my heart whenever I befriend someone, I wouldn't be always in here. In this house, friendless

"_Why won't you tell her that you're… life is in danger?" What the—_

I stopped walking… isn't this Akumi's voice?

(Kaira: Uh, yeah, I won't give any formalities to anyone unless they prove themselves worthy for my respect.)

"_Knowing my daughter, if I tell her everything about the assassination attempt that happened last week, she'd storm off and try to find out whoever was the master mind of it. Considering the fact that her heart has a 'pin' in it, it might inflict pain in her heart again if she tries to leave. And I do not want that to happen. So please, don't do or say anything in front of her that is connected to the ambush…" _

My goodness, father won't even trust me?! And what's he saying, 'there's a pin in my heart'?! That outrageous! If that's true then why wouldn't _he_ remove it in my heart instead?! I'm sure he can do it with his inventions!

"_I-I know but…. Wouldn't it be better if she—"_

"_DUCK!" What's happening in there?!  
_

"Father what—"

Before I could even see what was happening inside, my head was hit by a flying table lamp.

Man, I faint quite often now...

_The last thing I remember is the person in my dream. _

_That cursed smirk of his—I just wanna punch it!_

**Ummm… yeah… thanks for reading and I hope you like it and please review, follow, favorite and continue reading!**

**Do you like Kaira? What about Kira? Akumi? Or Shiro?**

**Tell me what you think? (Although I know this story wouldn't get at least 53 reviews, it makes me proud of myself that I got to post this… yep…)**


End file.
